kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Moby Dick (Hungry Shark)
"A white nightmare emerged from the seven seas, with untameable spirit and a thirst for revenge" - In game description Moby Dick (Jess Harnell) is the newest character in the Hungry Shark Evolution, and the strongest, being introduced in update 4.5.0. It is based on the sperm whale in the novel Moby Dick. Moby Dick is the first creature to be greater than previous shark after the speeches of Alan and Snappy. Moby Dick can grow up to forty-five meters, 1.5 times the size of Big Daddy but still smaller than the Red Giant Crab. Moby Dick can be purchased by coins after the player unlocks and grows Alan, Destroyer of Worlds, to full size. Cost Moby Dick can be bought for 400,000 coins or 900 gems. Statistic Pro: * Very high speed (moves even faster while under Gold Rush.) * Extreme biting power. * Extreme health. * Capable to boost for a long time. * Able to achieve Gold Rush multiplier up to x120. * Extremely broad diet (with some exceptions such as Volcanic Jets Toxic Barrels. * Immune to to Toxic Barrels * Capable of stunning prey directly above him using excess water fired from his blowhole. Prey thus stunned yield x2 points. Can stun prey as powerful as an Electro Shark or a King Of Summer. Ability activated by using boost. * Capable of stunning prey on landing after a jump , whether on land or in water. * Can destroy large shark cages simply by touching them. Cons: * Expensive for buying and upgrading. * Boost depletes fast. * Massive health drain without Little Dickie * Missions are extremely hard to complete without accessories. * Hard to fit through tight spaces because of his large size. * Pin Head and pus, easily misses prey. * Grows very slowly ;-;... * It's big size means the screen is zoomed out massively, you can hardly see small fish. Missions Moby Dick's missions are the hardest in the game, WITHOUT accessories. Using the Jetpack, little Dickie etc. can allow them to be accomplished relatively easily. To complete Seek and Destroy more easily, it is recommended to enter Arctic Portal, Try to kill at least 25 Enemy Ice Sharks (Since there are lots of them) and a few Enemy Robo Sharks before return to Normal World and complete the rest by killing Enemy Electro Shark and Enemy Robo Shark. If you go to Shawaii Portal, you might as well find more enemy Pyro Shark. To complete Under Pressure, just equip accessories that increase boosts like Zephyr Baby and Fireworks. Since it requires you to stun 600 enemies, Baby Electro Shark might help give you higher chances to stun enemies (Tropical fish, sardines are also counted as enemies). Equip any accessories you have and just focus on reaching the highest score possible, DO NOT CHECK the Mission Shell even if you just want to find out how many percentage have you completed, just keep playing. Once you reach 400 million points or survive about 40 minutes, there is a chance that the mission is completed automatically. Trivia * Moby Dick is the fourth creature in Hungry Shark Evolution that is not a shark (The others being Big Daddy, Mr.Snappy and Natasha The Narwhal), sixth creature that is not a shark overall ( Big Daddy, Mr. Snappy, Big Momma, Killer Whale, Natasha the Narwhal) ,second creature that is not a fish in Hungry Shark Evolution (first is Mr. Snappy), and third creature that is not a fish overall (Mr. Snappy, Killer Whale, Natasha) * Although in the game Moby Dick has very strong jaws but in real life Sperm Whales have weak lower jaws.This is because real Sperm Whales don't need jaws- they can swallow forty foot Giant Squid whole, and their massive heads can ram hard enough to destroy ships. Moby Dick can eat Mini-Subs, Choppers and Alien Spaceships in a single bite (according to the Support section). and his diet features Mini-Subs in "Eats", he can eat the subs and their torpedos. but use Alien Baby or Lava Baby to protect Moby Dick from Mini Sub 's Torpedos. What actually means is that it can destroy Mini-Subs without having to ram its front. You can destroy it just by ramming it from any direction. * Moby Dick is the first mainstream shark to have two special abilities, and the third to feature special abilities. * Real life Sperm Whales who inspired Moby Dick were the gigantic Mocha Dick, who sank over a hundred whaling ships in his day, and the Essex Whale, famous for the Essex tragedy. * Livyatan Melvell, a gargantuan prehistoric sperm whale which lived around the same time as Megalodon would have been the most powerful sperm whale * Moby Dick is much larger than real bull sperm whales, which are on an average 12 to 18 meters. Category:Good Games Category:Mammals Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Formerly Characters